une nouvelle vie a 17 ans
by Anya Murasakibara
Summary: Une journée par ans, les jeunes de 17 ans doivent assister a une serie de discours des chefs de team qui régissent notre monde. a la fin de cette journée, ces jeunes doivent choisir leur nouvelle team. Anya, notre héroine, n'est absolument pas interessé par ce système pokémon et aucune team ne l'attire particulièrement. malgrès ça, elle va devoir choisir sa nouvelle team.


Aujourd'hui va etre une journée difficile. Surement la plus fatigante et ennuyante aussi. C'est la journée où tout les jeunes de 17ans doivent entrer dans le monde adulte. On doit choisir une team. Je me suis jamais interessé à ça. Mon petit frere est à fond dans le système pokémon mais jamais je n'ai fait attention à toute les explications qu'il me donnait. Tout ce que je sais je l'ai appris en cour pendant les bref instant ou j'écoutais.  
A 17 ans, on choisi une team, Bravoure, sagesse ou instint. Mes parents sont tout les deux dans la team bleu, la team sagesse. Quelle ironie pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'écoute pas en classe.  
Bref, aujourd'hui je vais subir les discours des trois chefs d'équipes. J'espère que je vais survivre a tout ce serieux. 

Anya ! Ma cherie dépèche toi de finir de te préparer. On va etre en retard.

Oui maman j'arrive

Pfff je veux pas y aller mais si je n'entre dans aucune team je vais finir a la rue ou dans une team illegale. Non merci, pas question de devoir tuer des pokémons pour survivre.  
Enfin, j'enfile rapidement mon uniforme scolaire, je prend mon sac de cour et je monte dans la voiture.

Anya tu va choisir quelle team ? Tu a de la chance d'avoir déja 17 ans. Tu pourras parler de moi a la chef de la team rouge si tu y va ? Est ce que...

Stop Raphaël, laisse moi tranquille. Tu sait très bien que je m'en fiche de tout ça.

Anya, tu doit t'y interesser. Tu n'a pas le choix. C'est important pour ton futur.

Papa je vais surement rester dans la meme team comme ça ce sera plus simple 

mon père a continué sa morale jusqu'a ce qu'on arrive au centre pokémon de la ville. Je suis descendu sans réelle envie et je suis tombé sous le poigt soudain de... 

Alice ? Tu m'a fait peur.

oui mais c'est drôle et puis t'est en retard donc c'est ta punition. Dépèche toi le discour de la team rouge va commencer.

Alice c'est ma meilleure amie, elle a toujours été joyeuse comme ça. Quand on est ensemble, on fait toujours les folles. Sauf quand on est en cour ou maintenant, bref les moments serieux je suis toujours blasé.  
Elle me tire par le bras vers la salle de réunion qui nous est assigné. On entre les dernière et la chef entre juste après nous. On s'installe tout au fond, les seules places restante. Je suis sauvé, je suis caché par deux mec larges. Je vais pouvoir lire, dessiner ou même dormir en paix.  
La chef se présente, elle s'appelle Candela, et ça y est je ne l'écoute plus. Je sort un cahier et un crayon et je me met à dessiner.  
Alice le remarque et soupire mais elle me laisse faire. Elle a l'habitude.  
Les trois heures passes et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie quand Candela m'interpelle. Je demande à Alice de partir sans moi, je la rejoindrais. Pas la peine qu'elle soit en retard à cause de moi. 

Mademoiselle ? Celle qui dessinait au fond

oui ? Je suis désolé, je...

Tu fait ce que tu veux mais tu devrais faire attention. On ne peux pas mener de combat sans connaitre le terrain.

J'ai hoché la tête puis je suis sorti. Je m'en fiche de sa team et puis j'ai pas l'intention de mener un quelquonque combat.  
Je cherche la deuxieme salle mais je me perd dans le batiment. Je suis pas croyable. Je me balade a la recherche de la salle en refléchissant. Si je suis en retard, Blanche ne m'acceptera pas donc je vais pouvoir etre libre pendant 3 heures. Cette idée me fait sourire. Je me prend un poteau et je tombe. 

aïe ! Voila ce qui arrive quand je révasse. 

Je me frotte le front et un garçons s'approche de moi. Il me tend la main et me relève avec un sourire adorable. 

ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

oui merci. Je cherche la salle de mme Blanche. Je doit suivre son discours mais je me suis perdu. Quoi que maintenant elle ne m'acceptera plus mais bon autant essayer quand même.

Je peut t'accompagner si tu veux. Elle t'acceptera ne t'inquiète pas

avec plaisir merci

Il m'emmena jusque devant une salle et toqua. Blanche ouvrit la porte avec un visage sans expression. Quand elle me vit, elle m'annonça calmement qu'elle n'acceptait pas les retardataire. Je m'excusais et alors que je pensais partir, le garçon se mit devant moi en me tenant le poignet.  
Blanche fut surprise un instant. 

s'il te plait Blanche accepte la, elle s'était perdu.

Spark tu t'occupe trop des moutons égarés.

non, c'est une fille. C'est une Brebi égarée.

Il avait un sourire innocent et très comunicateur. Blanche soupira et me laissa entrer. Je regarde Spark en souriant et lui chuchote un merci. Il me fait un clin d'oeuil et la porte se referma derierre moi.  
Je suis allé m'assoir a côté d'Alice, qui me regardais surprise. J'ai fais semblant d'écouté le discours de Blanche jusqua la fin puis je suis sorti manger avec Alice. En sortant de la salle, elle m'assaillit de questions. 

qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Spark ?

je me suis perdu et il m'a raccompagné

wow tu a trop de chance

si tu le dit

mais c'est le chef de la team instinc quand meme

les garçons qui était devant moi pendant la première réunion s'incrustèrent.

alors la brebi égaré, pas trop déçut ? Après tout tu a été raccompagné par ce faible de Spark

de quoi vous parlez ? Spark est un chef de team. Il est pas faible. Intervient Alice.

C'est mignons ta copine prend la défence de cet petit Spark

elle est comme ça. Elle ne peut pas s'empécher de prendre la défence des gens bien si ils se font critiquer par des abrutits

comment tu nous parle salle gosse ? 

L'un deux m'attrape par la gorge et me lève. Je cache ma douleur et sourie. Il serre plus et je fini par devoir me mordre la levre au sang pour retenir la douleur.  
Alice pris un inxtincteur et donna un coup dans les côtes de mon assaillant avec beaucoup d'élan.

Il s'effondre et me lache. Je tousse et tente de reprendre ma gorge. Alice lache l'inxtincteur et me tire en courant dans la cafeteria. On prend un plateau et on s'installe. 

Anya, tu me refais un coup comme ça et c'est moi qui t'étripe.

Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. 

On rigole et on change de suget. On discute pendant tout le repas avant de retourné dans la prochaine salle de réunion.  
Les chaises sont placé en cercle et il n'y a pas de bureau. Apparement ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup plaire au autres jeunes si on en crois les soupirs et les raleurs. On s'installe et Spark arrive le dernier.

Il s'assoit avec nous comme s'il était un jeune lambda. 

ça vous dit on fait un gouté ? Sinon j'ai ramené des jeu de cartes.

On était tous surpris. Soudain le gars qui avait reçut un coup d'inxtincteur laissa echaper un rire moqueur en nous regardant Alice et moi.

alors les filles, on vous l'avait dit que le petit Spark était faible. Il est meme pas capable de faire un discours de présentation de son groupe de nul

l'inxtincteur ne ta pas suffit ?

Spark se leva sans émotion particulière. Nous retenions notre soufle et nous attendions a ce que Spark gronde, meme gentilment, mais un minimum le gars qui l'avait critiqué. Mais soudain, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

vous voulez vous battre ? On écarte un peu plus les chaises si vous voulez

j'en pouvais plus, j'ai éclaté de rire alors que tous étaient sidéré. Je pleurais de rire, je n'arrivais pas a me calmer et je commencais a en avoir mal au ventre. Spark et Alice se sont mit a rire aussi et presque tout le monde firent de meme. Au bout d'une dixaine de minutes, nous nous somme calmé et Spark a sortie quelques bouteilles de jus, des boites de gateaux et quelques jeux et paquet de cartes.  
Cette réunion s'est transphormé en un gouté. Étrangement, la fin de ces 3 heures est arrivé bien plus vite. S'en était déçevant. Spark nous accompagna dans une grande salle ou l'on devrais s'inscrire dans les différentes team. Chaque team avait un stand.

Avec Alice, on s'est inscrite en team instinct. Les membres qui s'occupaient du stand étaient super nous donné un sac a dos contenant une tenue, un badge, un carnet et un crayon au couleurs de la team et cinq nouvelles pokéball. 

De retour sur le parking, j'ai montré a mes parents que j'était finalement en team jaune. Mon frere était surpris mais mes parents étaient très content pour moi.  
J'avais deux jour pour préparer mes affaires et déménager, dans mon nouvel apartement, avec la team jaune.


End file.
